Surah Sad - Suad
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[38.1]]) Suad, I swear by the Quran, full of admonition. ([[38.2]]) Nay! those who disbelieve are in self-exaltation and opposition. ([[38.3]]) How many did We destroy before them of the generations, then they cried while the time of escaping had passed away. ([[38.4]]) And they wonder that there has come to them a warner from among themselves, and the disbelievers say: This IS an enchanter, a liar. ([[38.5]]) What! makes he the gods a single God? A strange thing is this, to be sure! ([[38.6]]) And the chief persons of them break forth, saying: Go and steadily adhere to your gods; this is most surely a thing sought after. ([[38.7]]) We never heard of this in the former faith; this is nothing but a forgery: ([[38.8]]) Has the reminder been revealed to him from among us? Nay! they are in doubt as to My reminder. Nay! they have not yet tasted My chastisement! ([[38.9]]) Or is it that they have the treasures of the mercy of your Lord, the Mighty, the great Giver? ([[38.10]]) Or is it that theirs is the kingdom of the heavens and the earth and what is between them? Then let them ascend by any ([[38.11]]) A host of deserters of the allies shall be here put to flight. ([[38.12]]) The people of Nuh and Ad, and Firon, the lord of spikes, rejected (apostles) before them. ([[38.13]]) And Samood and the people of Lut and the dwellers of the thicket; these were the parties. ([[38.14]]) There was none of them but called the apostles liars, so just was My retribution. ([[38.15]]) Nor do these await aught but a single cry, there being no delay in it. ([[38.16]]) And they say: O our Lord! hasten on to us our portion before the day of reckoning. ([[38.17]]) Bear patiently what they say, and remember Our servant Dawood, the possessor of power; surely he was frequent m returning (to Allah). ([[38.18]]) Surely We made the mountains to sing the glory (of Allah) in unison with him at the evening and the sunrise, ([[38.19]]) And the birds gathered together; all joined in singing with him. ([[38.20]]) And We strengthened his kingdom and We gave him wisdom and a clear judgment. ([[38.21]]) And has there come to you the story of the litigants, when they made an entry into the private chamber by ascending over the walls? ([[38.22]]) When they entered in upon Dawood and he was frightened at them, they said: Fear not; two litigants, of whom one has acted wrongfully towards the other, therefore decide between us with justice, and do not act unjustly, and guide us to the right way. ([[38.23]]) Surely this is my brother; he has ninety-nine ewes and I have a single ewe; but he said: Make it over to me, and he has prevailed against me in discourse. ([[38.24]]) He said: Surely he has been unjust to you in demanding your ewe (to add) to his own ewes; and most surely most of the partners act wrongfully towards one another, save those who believe and do good, and very few are they; and Dawood was sure that We had tried him, so he sought the protection of his Lord and he fell down bowing and turned time after time (to Him). ([[38.25]]) Therefore We rectified for him this, and most surely he had a nearness to Us and an excellent resort. ([[38.26]]) o Dawood ! surely We have made you a ruler in the land; so judge between men with justice and do not follow desire, lest it should lead you astray from the path of Allah; (as for) those who go astray from the path of Allah, they shall surely have a severe punishment because they forgot the day of reckoning. ([[38.27]]) And We did not create the heaven and the earth and what is between them in vain; that is the opinion of those who disbelieve then woe to those who disbelieve on account of the fire. ([[38.28]]) Shall We treat those who believe and do good like the mischief-makers in the earth? Or shall We make those who guard (against evil) like the wicked? ([[38.29]]) (It is) a Book We have revealed to you abounding in good that they may ponder over its verses, and that those endowed with understanding may be mindful. ([[38.30]]) And We gave to Dawood Sulaiman, most excellent the servant! Surely he was frequent in returning (to Allah). ([[38.31]]) When there were brought to him in the evening (horses) still when standing, swift when running-- ([[38.32]]) Then he said: Surely I preferred the good things to the remembrance of my Lord-- until the sun set and time for Asr prayer was over, (he said): ([[38.33]]) Bring them back to me; so he began to slash (their) legs and necks. ([[38.34]]) And certainly We tried Sulaiman, and We put on his throne a (mere) body, so he turned (to Allah). ([[38.35]]) He said: My Lord! do Thou forgive me and grant me a kingdom which is not fit for (being inherited by) anyone after me; ([[38.36]]) Then We made the wind subservient to him; it made his command to run gently wherever he desired, ([[38.37]]) And the shaitans, every builder and diver, ([[38.38]]) And others fettered in chains. ([[38.39]]) This is Our free gift, therefore give freely or withhold, without reckoning. ([[38.40]]) And most surely he had a nearness to Us and an excellent resort. ([[38.41]]) And remember Our servant Ayyub, when he called upon his Lord: The Shaitan has afflicted me with toil and torment. ([[38.42]]) Urge with your foot; here is a cool washing-place and a drink. ([[38.43]]) And We gave him his family and the like of them with them, as a mercy from Us, and as a reminder to those possessed of understanding. ([[38.44]]) And take in your hand a green branch and beat her with It and do not break your oath; surely We found him patient; most excellent the servant! Surely he was frequent m returning (to Allah). ([[38.45]]) And remember Our servants Ibrahim and Ishaq and Yaqoub, men of power and insight. ([[38.46]]) Surely We purified them by a pure quality, the keeping m mind of the (final) abode. ([[38.47]]) And most surely they were with Us, of the elect, the best. ([[38.48]]) And remember Ismail and Al-Yasha and Zulkifl; and they were all of the best. ([[38.49]]) This is a reminder; and most surely there is an excellent resort for those who guard (against evil), ([[38.50]]) The gardens of perpetuity, the doors are opened for them. ([[38.51]]) Reclining therein, calling therein for many fruits and drink. ([[38.52]]) And with them shall be those restraining their eyes, equals in age. ([[38.53]]) This is what you are promised for the day of reckoning. ([[38.54]]) Most surely this is Our sustenance; it shall never come to an end; ([[38.55]]) This (shall be so); and most surely there is an evil resort for the inordinate ones; ([[38.56]]) Hell; they shall enter it, so evil is the resting-place. ([[38.57]]) This (shall be so); so let them taste it, boiling and intensely cold (drink). ([[38.58]]) And other (punishment) of the same kind-- of various sorts. ([[38.59]]) This is an army plunging in without consideration along with you; no welcome for them, surely they shall enter fire. ([[38.60]]) They shall say: Nay! you-- no welcome to you: you did proffer it to us, so evil is the resting-place. ([[38.61]]) They shall say: Our Lord! whoever prepared it first for us, add Thou to him a double chastisement in the fire. ([[38.62]]) And they shall say: What is the matter with us that we do not see men whom we used to count among the vicious? ([[38.63]]) Was it that we (only) took them in scorn, or have our eyes (now) turned aside from them? ([[38.64]]) That most surely is the truth: the contending one with another of the inmates of the fire. ([[38.65]]) Say: I am only a warner, and there is no god but Allah, the One, the Subduer (of all): ([[38.66]]) The Lord of the heavens and the earth and what is between them, the Mighty, the most Forgiving. ([[38.67]]) Say: It is a message of importance, ([[38.68]]) (And) you are turning aside from it: ([[38.69]]) 1 had no knowledge of the exalted chiefs when they contended: ([[38.70]]) Naught is revealed to me save that I am a plain warner. ([[38.71]]) When your Lord said to the angels; Surely I am going to create a mortal from dust: ([[38.72]]) So when I have made him complete and breathed into him of My spirit, then fall down making obeisance to him. ([[38.73]]) And the angels did obeisance, all of them, ([[38.74]]) But not Iblis: he was proud and he was one of the unbelievers. ([[38.75]]) He said: O Iblis! what prevented you that you should do obeisance to him whom I created with My two hands? Are you proud or are you of the exalted ones? ([[38.76]]) He said: I am better than he; Thou hast created me of fire, and him Thou didst create of dust. ([[38.77]]) He said: Then get out of it, for surely you are driven away: ([[38.78]]) And surely My curse is on you to the day of judgment. ([[38.79]]) He said: My Lord! then respite me to the day that they are raised. ([[38.80]]) He said: Surely you are of the respited ones, ([[38.81]]) Till the period of the time made known. ([[38.82]]) He said: Then by Thy Might I will surely make them live an evil life, all, ([[38.83]]) Except Thy servants from among them, the purified ones. ([[38.84]]) He said: The truth then is and the truth do I speak: ([[38.85]]) That I will most certainly fill hell with you and with those among them who follow you, all. ([[38.86]]) Say: I do not ask you for any reward for it; nor am I of those who affect: ([[38.87]]) It is nothing but a reminder to the nations; ([[38.88]]) And most certainly you will come to know about it after a time. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''